


A Good Little Thief (pt. 2)

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: A Good Little Thief [2]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: thank you to anon on tumblr for this idea!!!!!!!! part 2 of 'a good little thief', larry takes his criminal student to meet his handsome friend freddy ;)





	A Good Little Thief (pt. 2)

Squinting in the sunlight, you brush your hair out of your face, strands swatting at your cheeks in the breeze. “There’s some spare sunglasses in the glove compartment, sweetheart,” Larry says. “Probably should’a told you that earlier.”

“I’ll beat you up for that,” you grin, leaning forward and fumbling around in there. 

He chuckles and glances at you as you pop them on and lean back in your seat. “So I’ve been thinking of introducing you to a new kid Joe found. Cocky little fucker, but he’s a nice guy.”

“Yeah? What’s his name?”

“Freddy. I think you’d like him, sweetie.”

“What, he handsome?” you tease, and he laughs.

“You’d probably think. But I gotta say, if I looked like him, I wouldn’t be complainin’ much,” he shrugs. “Anyway, you in? I thought we could go on the way back to mine.”

You pat his hand that’s clutching the gear stick and nod. “Sure.”

“Good, ‘cause I already told him we were goin’,” Larry chuckles, and you slap his arm playfully. “Sorry sweetheart, gotta do as I say– remember, I’m the teacher here.” Giggling, you lean over and smooch his cheek, leaving a noticeable lipstick mark to embarrass him. You’re still not dating but, after a couple more jobs together and a few dinners, you had definitely gotten even cosier than before. And neither of you were complaining about it.

-

“Freddy!” Larry exclaims, pulling him into an embrace. He slaps his back and proudly turns to you. “This is (Y/N), been trainin’ her up lately, but you know that already. She’s a real gem, huh?”

The two guys stand admiring you for a moment. “Nice to meet you,” says Freddy. “Come in, I’ll get you somethin’ to drink.” He discreetly eyes you up as you enter his home and walk past him, following Larry across to the kitchen. Upon admiring your ass as your hips swish side to side, he feels his cock twitch and a smirk grows on his lips. “You guys want a coffee?”

“That’d be great,” you smile, speaking for both you and Larry. “Love the Marvel posters, by the way!”

Freddy smiles, cheeks flushing a little. “Really? Thanks,” he laughs, “I had ‘em since I was a teenager… you like Marvel too?”

“It’s cool.”

“Super cool,” he agrees, grabbing three mugs from the cupboard. “How d’you take your coffee, sweetheart?”

“Same as Larry, lots’a cream, lots’a sugar.” 

Larry nudges you and grins. “She’s learnin’ alright, what did I tell ya? A fuckin’ gem!”

“Sure seems like it, man,” Freddy winks at you. Blushing, you cross your legs at the way he’s looking at you. Larry was right, he _is_ a cocky bastard, but you can still tell he’s undressing you with his eyes– put it this way, he isn’t disguising it very well. 

“Stop it, guys, you’re embarrassing me!” you protest, giggling. With a chuckle and a, “sorry, sweetheart,” Larry rests a hand round your waist.

“So, you been dealin’ much lately? How’s things?”

“Just okay,” Freddy says, pouring the hot water into the mugs. “Had a chick tryin’ to haggle the other week for a fat fuckin’ brick’a weed, just kept arguin’ with me. So I fucked off back home, not havin’ any’a that shit, not in the mood, man.” He stirs in the coffee, cream and sugar mindlessly, half-lidded eyes watching the liquid swirl around. “What about you?”

Larry looks at you and smirks. “Pretty good. As I told ya, been trainin’ up (Y/N) here– or Alabama, as Joe refers to her– she’s a natural little thief, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

“Uh-huh, guess so. Couldn’t do it without you, though, darling.”

“Nah, I gotta agree with Larry there,” interrupts Freddy, sliding over the coffees. “If you came into my store ‘n’ told me to shut up and give you, y’know, whatever it was– diamonds or whatever, I’d be too fuckin’ entranced to say no.”

You laugh. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Good, it was meant as one,” he replies smugly, his eyes roaming your body. “You uh, enjoying the criminal life then?”

“Yeah, it’s cool. Keeps me on my toes, it’s exciting,” you nod. “Not to mention my teacher’s a real catch.”

“Shush, you!” you giggle, lightly shoving Larry’s shoulder. “You don’t by any chance have a bathroom I can use, Freddy?”

“Nah, we shit in the sink here,” he teases. “C’mon, I’ll show you.” Larry winks at you as you trail behind his younger friend to his bathroom, curiously looking around his apartment. “Right here.”

“Thanks,” you smile. He returns the smile, the smugness showing on his lips once again, and gently kicks the door shut so you’re both alone. “Why’d you do that?” you ask, chewing your lip. Your eyelashes flutter as you glance from his lips to his eyes, pretending not to know what’s going through his head.

“Just wanted to make you feel at home,” he responds, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets. They’re blue and ratty, he probably got them when he got those damn posters. This thought brings a slight smile to your face and Freddy smirks at you. “What’s tickled you, baby?”

You lean against the wall, looking up at him with a devilish grin. “Nothing, I just like your jeans, they’re cute.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm.”

You gaze into one another’s eyes for a few moments and then, almost instantaneously, collide in an impatient, heated kiss. With one hand firmly groping your ass and another holding your jaw, he pushes you into the wall, his cock struggling against his jeans. “Larry never told me you were such a little slut,” he breathes, sliding his hands up your shirt.

-

“Christ, what’s takin’ ‘em so long?” Larry ponders, one hand clamped around his coffee mug, warming him from the inside. Just as he mumbles this, he hears a slight thump– little to his knowledge, it’s Freddy shoving you against the wall. The penny drops. “That horny bastard,” he chuckles to himself, sloping over to the couch.

-

Letting out a moan and a giggle, you rub him through his jeans. “Guess he knew you’d figure that one yourself,” you smile, him fondling your breasts. “I’m sure he won’t mind sharing me with you… daddy.”

Upon hearing you call him that, Freddy lets out a groan, his eyes narrowing with lust. He pulls you in for another kiss, grinding his hips forward to get a bit of friction going. He’s desperate to get his cock out, you can tell. “Get on your knees for daddy, babe,” he orders. You happily oblige, and as you kneel down for him, he leans over and locks the bathroom door with a smirk.

You look up at Freddy as he unbuckles his belt, eyes fixed on you. “Mm, tha’s a good girl,” he growls, buckle jingling. He drops his jeans just enough for you to take his cock out– it’s practically throbbing for you. Licking your lips, you take him in your hand, pressing small, sloppy kisses to his tip. The kisses soon melt into licks and, even sooner, you have his cock in your mouth. Gently running his hands through your hair, he mutters words of encouragement as your head bobs back and forth. That carries on for a few minutes, you quietly sucking him off while he quietly praises you, until he tugs on your hair slightly. “Such a good girl, such a good fuckin’ girl,” he groans, whimpering as he releases into your beautiful little mouth.

“Thank you, daddy,” you smile, and he gives you a hand up after pulling his pants back up. You buckle him up, blushing. “Thanks for showing me to your bathroom.”

Freddy lets out a satisfied laugh and unlocks the door, giving your ass a playful squeeze as you make your way back to the kitchen. “I’m in here,” Larry calls from the couch. You grab your coffee from the counter top and join him there. Freddy does too. “You two crazy kids have fun in there?”

“Larry!” you giggle, huddling up to him.

“You were right, man,” Freddy chuckles, “she’s a fuckin’ gem alright.”


End file.
